The present invention relates to a radial piston machine.
Radial piston machines of the type under discussion include a ring-shaped cam plate fixed in the housing of the machine, a cylinder block rotationally positioned in the cam plate and provided with a plurality of radially extended bores receiving pistons displaceable in those bores and cylindrical rollers for supporting respective pistons against the cam track of the cam plate. In such hydraulically operated radial piston machines disclosed, for example in DE patent No. 3,216,007, the portion of the piston supporting the roller is slotted. Thereby two thin walls result, which are slightly deformable when forces act on the pistons. This mechanical instability negatively affects, upon the pressure loading of the piston, the mechanical efficiency of the radial piston machine, specifically the starting output of the machine and its slow running behavior. Practical measurements have shown that the starting output of such conventional radial piston machines is not higher than 60% and that a continual rotational movement below 10 u/min is not possible.